a old tale retold
by visionarydreamer
Summary: role-switched story where Fakir was the Raven Prince, Ahiru is the Heartless Princess, Rue is the Knight, and Mytho is the duck. This tale has been retired for now, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Years ago a young writer named Christie who goes by the user name tsubasachronicle19 wrote a story. The story was about princess tutu, she role-switched the characters where Fakir was the Raven Prince, Ahiru is the Heartless Princess, Rue is the Knight, and Mytho is the duck._

_But sadly the story was lost though time and forgotten, that was to be it's faith that is until one day the more older Christie found it again in her hope chest. And now this long old forgotten story shall be told to you today._

* * *

Once there was a writer named Drosselmeyer, who had the power to make his stories come to life. But he died before he could finish his final tale, 'The Princess and The Raven.' condemning the poor characters to be locked into an eternal battle.

After many years had passed, the Raven managed to break free from the story and escape into the real world with the Princess pursued him right behide. To seal away the Raven's evil the brave Princess Ahiru shattered her own heart with her sword, but in doing so she sacrifice all her memories and emotions.

Drosselmeyer, now nothing more then a ghost decided it was time for the story to end. And He found it in the form of a little duck, who has fallen in love with princess. So the trickster that he was struck a deal with the duck to which he gladly accepted.

Drosselmeyer give the duck a magic pendant that can transform him into a human being, but this pendant could transform an ordinary human boy into the elegant dancer called Prince Tu.

and this is where a tale begins...

"Where am I?" he looked around and survive his surroundings after a while he realized, he was near a pond. "A pond?" he walked closer to it "Why am I near a..." he stop talking when he saw his refection in the water. A white duck with golden eyes he back up all confused "An duck! Am a duck." He was absolutely shocked by this discover, but after a few moments he finally calmed down after it sake in.

He decided to go for a swim he thought 'Why the hell not I'm here, plus I got nothing better to do.' But as he swam alone the water he came across a shadowed figured, his curiosity getting the better of him he decided to go off and investigate. To his surprised he discovered that the shadowy figure belonged to a young beautiful ballerina, she had bright long orange hair that was braided, with two clumps of hair which stick up and a large cowlick, blue eyes, and light tan skin with freckles. She was wearing what looked to be a school uniform he watched her dance in aw, but then he noticed their was no feeling in it and that's when he got a good long look in her eyes.

Nothingness that's all he saw, no sadness, not happiness, just nothing. Her expression was always so vacant though out her dance. "Why?" sadly thought the duck as he watch the girl move "Why are you so empty inside? Why do you feel nothing as you dance so beautifully?" The did not noticed the figure seeking up on him from behide "Wish there was something I could do."

"Oh but there is!" said a old creepy voice that was dripping with a strange uneasy eeriness. The young duck jump back "Holy..." He didn't finishes his sentence because he woke up from his bizarre dream while also felling out of his bed. "Ow!" said a the young men as he rubbed his sore head. This young men had silver-white hair and large amber eyes. He wearing white long-sleeved blouse that consists buttons and a collar and white shorts

(**author sub note: **_that's right fans I had the nerve to give him pants XD ) _

_"What time is it?" said the half asleep young men but then all an sudden woke with a start "Oh carp I going to be late for class again! Men teacher going to rip me a new one." He said in a panic as he put on his Gold Crown Academy's uniform and run out the door to class. _

"Hi my name is Mytho and I am currently 16 years old, My best friends are Luke and Paul

(**author sub note: **_Their my oc's their a lot like Pike and Lillie. In fact one could say their almost like there their male versions of them only pervier because their boys._)

(**author sub note: **_wasn't sure to change it to Siegfried which is his real name, I mean my younger self wrote him under Mytho. But then I realized after doing some research a lot of fans preferred to call him by Mytho instead of Siegfried. So in the end I kept it the way it was!)_

_He slammed opened the dance hall door after quickly chancing into his __dancing outfit which consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt, black pants, white stockings, and white ballet slippers._

"Sorry I'm late!" He yelled apologetically, only noticing a lack of the usual shouting from the dancing instructor did he raise his head and looked around and finally saw that in fact the place was empty.

"Oh noooo, don't tell me I'm early!" he said in distraught, All sudden swan lake music started playing softly which quickly caught his attention. Their she was Ahiru not only advanced class student, but extremely popular among the boy ward. How the possessive, controlling, and generally down right rude Fakir got that chick to be his girlfriend still remained a mystery to this day. But his best pal Luke always told him, many times in fact that he take Fakir then Rue any day of the week.

He never met Rue yet or Fakir for that fact, so he couldn't say one way or the another who he prefer. All he knew about Rue was from what Luke told him; she was an rich, stuck up, spoiled little princess who always got her way and the only two people she cares about in this whole world are Ahiru and herself.

But he worry about that later for now he enjoyed watching Ahiru elegantly dance to the music with blank expression upon her face. Mytho couldn't help but see the similarity this scene in front of him and his dream. Only difference being, he wasn't a duck! He continued to admire her dance even if it lacked emotion it was still memorizing.

"Wow!" he unknowingly said out loud, which cause the young women to stop dancing and look at him. This quickly caused him to panic all over the place which in the end resulted in him tripping, but before he fell to the ground Ahiru quickly leaped across the room grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to his feet.

'Oh My, Oh my, Oh my!' his mind was thinking this a million miles per second as she continued to hold him close to her. "Ahiru!" shouted a very angry young women, they both turned to the source of the voice. The women in question had long wavy brown hair, very stern orange eyes, with cram colored skin.

(**author sub note: **I know very well I changed Rue's appearance, but the younger me thought that the way she appeared was because of the raven's blood and the fact she was raised in the darkness her whole life. And I had to agree, oh and I did the same thing to Fakir.)

"Rue." said Ahiru

'That's Rue!' thought Mytho

" How many times do I have to tell you not to hang out with useless trash." Rue said vindictively as she walked forward and roughly garbed Ahiru away from Mytho

"Hey that's no way to treat your friend!" yelled Mytho

but Rue just ignored him and continued dragging Ahiru like a rag doll

"Hey I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me!" Mytho yelled again

This time Rue did stop and 'sighed' "Listen well voice from no where I don't associate with lower class garbage like you." And with that she drag Ahiru out the door and slammed it close.

"Wow she really is class A bitch!" said Mytho out loud


	2. Chapter 2

(The author answers)

First of one my fans sent me a letter saying it would be more interesting if Mytho friends we're Author and Femio. I wish I thought of that at the time when posting this tale oh well! But don't worry I'm going to give them bigger parts in the story to make up for it.

* * *

_Once upon a time there was__ a goat named Mei and a wolf name Gabu, the two hide out in a cabin together to escape the nasty rain storm. Two mortal emeries completely unaware of that fact due to the fact the rain mess up their sense of smell and the cabin was too dark for either of them to see the other._

_Two huddled together in order to fend off the cold and began to talk after a while a friendship was formed. After the storm pass the two figures agreed to meet the next day, and so they met the next day as promised and were surprised to discover they were mortal enemies._

_But even after learn that they could not be friends they went against nature itself and continued meeting each other. But the groups found out and demanded that they ended it but the two refused and run together to a place where they could be the best of friends in peace._

_But in the end was society right? To deny their friendship!_

(This story line is actual from an anmie called 'Arashi no Yoru ni', which means 'One Stormy Night' in English.I loved the tale; I highly suggest you watch it sometime!)

* * *

"Not too mention I was still late for class, how I manage that one the world will never know!" he continued his rant

"Maybe you would be smarter if stop falling out of our damn bunk bed we share!" said a male voice

'Oh lord please no, anyone but him. I'm already having a bad day as it is, I don't need my crappy roommate to make it worse' pleaded Mytho's mind

Sadly his pleads went on death ears as his roommate kept berating him

'Okay I get it! Shees you always have something to complain about don't you .' Mytho wanted to say but kept it to himself like he always did. As he stared at his roommate with clear irritation

the young men currently insulting him was Author his annoying know it all roommate

Mytho sighed heavily "I already gotten my daily dose of abuse for the day Author." huff Mytho

he laid down on his bed which was the bottom bunk due to him always falling out of bed

"I can't believe her! I mean who died and made her Miss little Princess" he said to himself, but his roommate overheard

"I going to regret asking who's her?" asked author in a dull tone

"RUE!" shouted mytho

as soon as the words left mytho mouth author quickly grab him by the shoulders and shook violently

"You actually met with lady Rue." shocked author shouted at him

"Unfortunately..." mytho said but his statement fell on deaf ears

"Oh how truly previlous for you! TELL ME EVERYTHING, what was she like, what beautiful dress was she wearing today..." Author kept ranting at him for a whole hour

even though he didn't look like it or act like it author was a huge fan boy when it came to Rue

"Gee Author as much as I love to tell you I got detention, so I really must be going." announced mytho as he finally broke out of his roommate hold and made a run for it

although his detention wasn't until launch time, but author didn't need to know that

his day went on like it usually did, you see him walking to the detention room

'sigh' "hello detention room my old friend." he said as he opened the door

he enter the room and sat down, he took out some work to pass the time

the door opened 'Oh I guess I'll have companion this time."

As the figure stroll into the room mytho felt a cold shiver run up his spin

the stranger had long dark green hair that almost look black, and his eyes those cooled deep red eyes that of blood filled with cruelty, mytho couldn't help himself but look away from those eyes as they stared at him.

this was something about this man that made him very uneasy even sacred

"Figures I get stuck in here with an idiot."

"I am not an idiot!" the words just slipped out of his mouth, much to Mytho horror

"Oh no you're definitely a idiot" he smiled

again mytho shivered when he saw him smile

" because I heard you touched my girl" he sneered at him

'Oh god this must be Fakir.' "I didn't touch her, she touched me when I fell!"

the men he now knew as Fakir had successfully back him against the wall

"Probably not the best thing you could have said there, just now." He said darkly

"I only say this once, so you better listen stay away from her got that!" his death glare burning into poor mytho's, the only he could do was just stand there shaking in pure fear as he nodded his head

* * *

**_"I don't remember that happening." said broken dream_**

**_"__ah that's b/c i winged it" i said_**

**_she grabs my ear and pulls it_**

**_"ow ow ow" i shouted_**

**_"stay on script got it" she glared at me_**


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon time their was a childish baker and his wife, they were told by the width that she had curse their family to be childless but she would lift it if they got her four items

a cow as white as milk, a cape as red as blood, hair as yellow as corn, and finally a slipper as pure as gold.

little did they know that thier quest would spin so greatly out of control

and in the end was it truly a happy ending for them?

-base on into the woods film-

* * *

It was finally the end of a horrible long day for mytho, as he was walking back to his room he heard some tweeting. As curiosity took him he looked to noticed an bird nest siting on the girl dormitory roof across from the nest was a big glass window

mytho couldn't help but noticed that one of the little hacthley's was trying to lay the nest but was having trouble

'Poor thing' he thought to himself

then all sudden the window opened to review ahiru who was currently in her night grown

mytho quickly blushed and looked away 'dosen't she know that type of thing is inproper' his toughths murmured

then he noticed something that made him look agian the bird fall out of the nest but that wasn't want startled him the most it was the fact the ahiru had jump out of the cath the falling bird and was now currently falling to her demise.

he run as fast as he could not noticing the jewel on his tie was glowing a bright red, he started hearing strange whispers from what sounded like a old men but he was to busy with the thought of help the poor girl to think about it to hard

"Oh my who will save the poor princess falling to her death" whisper an soft old voice that seem to be getting joy out of this whole predicament

"do youuuu want to save her!"

mytho didn't know why but he felt his life would never be the same ever again, but he shock it off and answered the the voice

"If only I could" he cried in a panitic voice as he run toward the falling firgured

even though couldn't qutie he did seem to noticed it smiled, a rattle creepily plasaed smile at that which made the young lad very uneasy for some reason. But he shoved that thought away for all he cared about was saving the young girl

'wait minute shouldn't she have hi the ground by now?' His mind question, that when he noticed that everything had seem to slow down to a crawl

But before the boy had time to question it he was interrupted by the strange voice once agian

"oh but you can save her,you have the power after all."

with thos words mytho mind went blank "that right!" As his face light up with relation "I do have the power" "I can save for am...prince Tu"

at once his body begin to glow with golden aurora, he became surround by this bright beautiful light filled with a mysterious power

Once the light had disappeared mytho was no longer in his shcool uniform instead his on his head was a small silver crown, he wore a short-sleeved royal blue tunic with silver design across it, his collar were sawn father the color of silver as wore a silver lining underneath his outfit, his tights were silver while his ballet shoes were white, and finally a short white cape with this beautiful outline of a sawn in sliver dawn upon it made his outfit all complete.

time around him went back to normal as he quickly lept into the air and caught ahiru

Who stared at him intently as he smiled At her very softly

"I am here for you princess." He spoke softly

he put his around around her wist and spin her gently

pretty rose vines rise from the ground and turn into a paltfrom for the two to land on

The the thorns from the rose did not cut or harm them in anyway as the rosey plaltfrom lowered them down to safty

once they were on the ground the young lady held tightly onto his hand which caus him to blush

"who are you?" She asked

"am.." he started but couldn't finish

"oh yes who are you indeed?" Whispered the same stranger voice that called him earlier (only mytho can hear him)

"Am... Am..." But for the life of hi. The words wouldnt come well except for one word

"QUACK!" He quickly covered his mouth in horror and run away from the young lady as fast as his legs could take him

he didn't even noticed that his body was changing becoming smaller probably due to his exhaustion from running so much, finally his body give out and he collapsed

but no longer prince or a shcool boy, no he now laid as a small white father duck

but he nocties has he shut his eyes felling into deep slumber, he didn't even hear a dark soft chuckle coming from behide him

"Well, well looks like our tragic tale has began" the figure smile a big mistivious grin


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time, there once was a kind King whose wife had died. after many years of loneliness he finally decided to remarry. But you see before his wife died, she made him promise to only marry someone who fit her wedding ring. And he was always a man of his word, thus he had all the eligible maidens try it on, but much to his dismay no one could fit the ring.

Eventually due to unfortunate circumstances his one and only daughter try on the ring and it fit perfectly. Sadly by this time her dear old dad had been driven mad with loneliness and he insisted that they be wed! She was horrified and started to despaired, but then she thought of a devilish plan to escape this hell. The princess told her poor crazed father that she would only marry him if he got her a trunk that locks from outside and inside as well as travel over land and sea. Needless to say he got it for her, but then the smart young lady turned to him and said "I want to make sure the chest works".

She knew her father's mind was to mess up now to see through her trick. So the king to prove to his bride to be that the chest did indeed work, he helped her inside and floats her off into the sea. Her plan worked she thought as she floats until she reaches another shore. But in the end did she truly escape her poor crazed father!

(Interesting fact: this story was later changed and rewritten into "the coat of many colors" fairy tale by the Grimm brothers!)

* * *

Our story continues in the middle of the meadow right next to a beautiful lake, currently in the grass laid a white feathery unconscious duck.

_(Please note: whenever mytho in his duck from he'll be speaking duck, but since we can't speak animal i'll translate it into human. but I like you guys to keep in mind that we're the only ones hearing what mytho saying everyone else is hearing quaking.)_

"Uhhhh..." 'Groaned' the poor bird as he begins to stir, everything around him was all blurry. "Where am I?" the disorientated duck whispered softly as his vision slowly became clear, he started to move a tiny. He wince a tiny due to his head feeling like it got hit by a car twice! "Oh my hea..." he stopped mid-sentence as he made a startling discovered his hands were well...no longer hands. "Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed, he immediately jumped up and started running all over the place.

The gears in his head started grinning and turning trying to desperately process all of this. All of sudden memories came flooding back to him: Ahiru was falling, than there was that strange voice from nowhere, and finally there was that light, a strong powerful light that elope his body and him transforming into some kind of magical dancer.

Mytho eyes started trying up 'why, why was this happening to him; just why!?' He thought over and over, the poor boy turned duck was just to grief stricken; he just couldn't understand it not a single damn thing!

he slowly pull him self up and started walking, until he noticed a lake up ahead "Hey wait a minute thats... That's the lake from my dream."

Once he drew close enough to the water he looked down into to see his reflection

His feathers were white as snow, he eyes still had there amber color to them, little web feet and a bill. All in all he looked like normal duck except for two things: the fathers on his head were arrange in a way that made them look just like his hair style as a human and his eyes when you took a closer look at them you could that they had a human like quanlity to them.

while boy turned duck was lost in thoughts a strange firgure appeared right in front of him. "What the fu...!" He started to say as he jumped back which caused him to tumble over a bit, but he didn't finish his sentence because the stranger interrupted him. "My, my such language from a boy your age."

'Wait a second." he thought 'that voice!?' "Your the one..." But unfornatley mytho words were once again cut short as the men started talking agian.

"Hello little duck my name is Drosselmeyer"

"Okay that's all good and all by I would like to know is..." But mytho was cut off by the old men agian

" would you like to hear a story duck?" Drosselmeyer said with a smirk

"no not really." Mytho stated but was obviously irgnored by the other men because he was conuting with his story telling anyway

"once upon there was a young princess and a raven..." Stated the old men

'he totally ignoring me and wait did he say princess?' Mytho thought to himself as a quick flash of ahiru play thourgh his mind

"Ah yes the princess and the Raven escaped from their story and then the young princess Pierced her own heart in order to seal away the reaven." As drosselmeyer state department that line to him, mytho could help but remember the empty look in the young girl eyes. 'So thats why her eyes look so lifeless, but what can I do about it' the duck thought sadly. As if the old men had heard the ducks thoughts he answered "only prince Tu can heal the princess, will you become a prince duck? And save the princess?"

drosselmeyer hold out his hand within it was a deep red color stone gleaming in the sunlight

an strange filled him as he looked at that stone he knew his answer even before he had given it "yes I will save the princess!" He shouted passionately and with that the old smirk grew bigger as he place the jewel on the duck and then casually pushed the duck into the lake. A strange red glow appeared in the lake and then a young men quick naked one too pop out of the water "hey what was that for?" He shouted but the guy was already gone.

As mytho got out of the lake he heard music playing he looked over and saw a strange women

"Hello my name is Edel and you are naked" she stated

'Huh' mytho quickly looked down and realized he was indeed naked "quack" he shouted and all sudden sparkle surrounded him

and he once again a duck 'what!?' But before he could think about what happened he tripped and fell into the lake this becoming human once

mytho had this wtf just happened expression on his face as he looked down agian "qua..." But this time he covered his mouth just in time

likely mytho was a quick learner

'okay' he thought 'so when I quack I turn into a duck and when I fall into the water I turned back into a human.' "Oh no that's diffently not gonna get annoying anytime soon" he said with much sacrisim

'so now what I can't excaulty leave the lake like this' it was then he notice edel was holding something in her hand...it was his shcool uniform 'how in the world did you' he thought as he looked at this unknown women but the only answer he received was a soft smile.

'i have a bad feeling that I just sign up for something I shouldn't have.' He thought gloomily as he reached for his clothes

* * *

hello everyone welcome to "I answer" the part of the day when i answer my fans comments:

**mayuralover said- "****I'm glad you updated! It was getting good! But do you have someone to beta? Someone to proofread? Your little spelling mistakes are kind of distracting."**

yeah sorry about the late updates guys it's takes time to read my old script. I did write it years ago, so it's in really bad condition! that and I work as a nanny which leaves me no time to update

as for Someone to proofread my work, no I don't have one.

I know all too well about my poor grammar skills it makes writing a challenge...


End file.
